I Want You Forever
by SVUlover97
Summary: "When I close my eyes and kiss you I get a glimpse of what my future is going to look like with you and it is beautiful and perfect just like you. I love you so much Olivia and I can't waste another moment. I want to be with you for the rest of my life no ifs and or buts." He wiped the tears out from under her eyes and kissed her softly...
1. Baby

_**Bensidy fluff and smut ahead. Takes place season 14. No Lewis and Munch is still there. This is just Olivia and Brian's life, not much of anything else since the SVU writers won't give up our happiness I will. Read, review and enjoy. Xox**_

Olivia leaned over her sink looking at the two pink lines. She let out a loud breath. She ran a hand through her long dark hair and tried to think of ways to tell this to Brian. They had just started to finally get serious. She moved in with him and she loved every moment of it so far. She just didn't know how he felt about babies. She heard the door open and she leaned against the counter still looking at the stick.

"Liv, where are you babe?" He called.

He walked into the bathroom and seen her looking into the sink. He walked over wrapping his arms around her waist looking over her shoulder into the sink. He pulled her to face him.

"Is that…positive?" He said slowly looking her in the eyes.

"Uh yeah." She nervously said.

She looked away but he placed a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He smiled widely and placed a hand on her belly.

"Olivia I can't wait to be a daddy. I don't want to waste any more time Olivia. I want you and not just for a little while forever. I want you forever. The kisses we share I want kisses like that for the rest of my life. I want to roll over and wake up and see your smiling face. When I close my eyes and kiss you I get a glimpse of what my future is going to look like with you and it is beautiful and perfect just like you. I love you so much Olivia and I can't waste another moment. I want to be with you for the rest of my life no ifs and or buts." He wiped the tears out from under her eyes and kissed her softly.

"That's the first time you've ever told me you loved me. Bri, I love you to. You mean so much to me and you saying that you want this means so much more." She laid her head in his chest.

He kissed her head. He honestly couldn't wait to settle down with Olivia. She had become a lot to him in the past year. She changed him for the better and made him a better person. He couldn't wait to be a father.

"C'mon let's go eat dinner. I brought Chinese." He smiled as they walked out to the kitchen.

"You know me so well." She smiled.

Brian had been the first man since Elliot she had let in. He knew everything there was to know. She wanted him to know all that. She knew everything about him and over time of getting to know each other they became not only lovers but best friends. They told each other everything and they could talk about anything. She acted like herself around him and she always found that important. He understood her inside and out. He didn't judge a single thing about her, he loved her for her. she was finally knowing what it was like to be happy and she knew wanted this feeling to end.

After dinner they laid on the couch. Brian ran his finger through her hair and she laid her head on his chest.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" She asked looking up at him.

"Doesn't matter as long as I have a healthy and happy baby." He said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and heard her phone ringing. She groaned and reached over grabbing it off the table.

"Benson." She answered annoyed. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning for court." She hung up the phone and snuggled back into Brian.

"Barba?" Brian asked curios.

"Yeah I have court in the morning." She frowned.

"You'll do great baby." He said pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

Olivia felt herself drifting off. So she pulled herself up and held a hand out to Brian helping him up. He followed her to the bed room. They both undressed getting into night clothes.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and they both drifted off.

Olivia yawned and walked out to the kitchen greeting her handsome boyfriend.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said kissing her.

"Babe no one and I mean no one looks gorgeous at 6 in the morning. Nice try. I love you." She smiled.

"I thought that to until I met you and woke up next to you. You obviously are that one person that looks amazing in the morning. I love you to baby." He kissed her again.

She rolled her eyes playfully and drank her coffee.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Benson!" He said grabbing her and tickling her sides.

She laughed as he picked her up and placed her on the counter, still tickling her.

"Bri stop!" She said laughing. "I hope I pee on you!" She yelled trying not to laugh.

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"I will not be peed on, so I guess I'll stop." He said kissing her.

He pressed up against her tight kissing her hard. He ran his tongue down her neck and then worked back up to her mouth. She moaned as he ran his hand up her smooth tanned legs. She snaked her arms around his neck. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into the kiss more. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip. She bit his bottom lip gently knowing it drives him wild. He slid a hand up her tank top over her flat stomach and grabbed her breast, kneeing it. She moaned into his mouth as he pinched her nipple in between his pointer and index finger. She pulled at his shirt trying to get it off when her phone started ringing.

"Ughh." She groaned and quickly kissed Brian before jumping off the counter.

"I have to head out." He said kissing her. "I love you. I also expect to continue this later." He said grabbing her ass.

"I love you to and believe we will."

She gave him one last kiss before he headed out.


	2. Happy Ending

_**Thank you for the kind words on this. I enjoy writing it! Keep them reviews coming! I also wondered what y'all want the Bensidy baby to be boy or girl. Xox **_

Brian watched his beautiful girlfriend sleep. He was waiting for her to wake up because he had a lot planned for them that day. They had the baby's first ultrasound today and he had other big plans for her. He sighed as she still slept soundlessly. He looked at the time and knew they had to leave within the hour to get to the doctor's on time. He thought about waking her but he was sort a frightened by her she wasn't a very happy camper in the mornings.

"Bri stop staring at me please." She said still with her eyes closed.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Well ever since you got out of bed, ate a pop tart and got a shower."

"How do you know what I ate?" He laughed and followed her into the bathroom.

"Your breath. I obviously have wonderful senses." She said brushing her teeth.

"Yeah yeah, just get ready so we can go. Love you." He kissed her cheek.

After getting ready they were waiting in the doctor's office. Brian was shaking his leg and Olivia looked at him. She shook her head and looked back at the wall.

"Olivia Benson the doctor will see you now." The nurse called.

Olivia stood up and followed her back and Brian grabbed her hand. He was so excited and nervous all at once. He just wanted to hear their baby's heartbeat.

Once they were back and comfortable in the room. The doctor came in the room.

"Hi I'm Dr. Shafer." The women greeted holding her head out to them.

"I'm Olivia and this is my boyfriend Brian. He's a little nervous." She said looking at Brian.

He was seated right next to her bed and he still had a hold of her hand.

"Well that's pretty common for first time fathers. They normally freak out when you're in labor to." She laughed. "Well let's take a look at you."

She warned Olivia that the jelly might be cold as she squirted some onto her belly. She ran the wand a crossed the bottom of her stomach. Within minutes the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Brian's grip got tighter when he heard it. Olivia was crying. She never thought this would be sound an emotional time but after waiting for so long for a child and love she finally was getting both. She wiped her face with her free hand.

"It looks like you're about 2 ½ months pregnant. Congrats you two and good luck. Olivia when you go out to the lobby make sure you set up for your next appointment." She smiled and exited the room.

"Wow that's our baby." Brian said kissing her hand.

"Yeah that's OUR baby." Olivia smiled.

After the doctors Olivia returned to work and figured she needed to deliver the news to Cragen.

She slowly walked into his office and closed the door.

"What's up Liv?"

"Uh I'm pregnant." She said nervously.

Cragen's eyes widened. He had no idea she was seeing anyone. She was normally a very private person and he respected that. He always thought of her has his daughter.

"Congrats Liv. I had no idea you were seeing anyone." He got up and hugged her.

"Yeah I've been seeing Cassidy for awhile now. Things are starting to get pretty serious. There's something else…I want you to be my baby's grandfather. You have been there for me more than anyone else and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You've always been a father to me. I remember when me and Elliot would do something wrong and you'd always yell 'Stabler, _Benson my office now'._" She mocked him. "But I want you to be a part of this."

"I would be honored to take the roll as your father and your baby's grandfather." He smiled.

I have something for you." She smiled and pulled a little picture out.

It was a copy of one of the pictures taken at the ultrasound. He smiled and laid it on his desk.

"Thank you."

She smiled and turned to leave.

"By the way, you're on desk duty." He said looking back at his paper work.

She knew this would be a long pregnancy. Considering desk duty was one of the worse things ever. But at least she'd get a wonderful buddle of joy at the end of desk duty.

After work Brian came in the squad room. Olivia stood up and greeted him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to do something important." He said. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box. "I knew I should do it here because this was the place I first saw you. This is your place. Olivia Benson, god even after all this time I still care about you more than anything in this world. Now we both are madly in love and are having our first child together. I honestly would not have it any other way. You are breathtakingly gorgeous, flawless and you have this personality that is just so perfect. I would not change anything about you, your passion, your inspiration, your courage, and your fearlessness. I love you so much and I don't want to waste any more time or miss out on anything else. So Olivia Benson will you marry me." He opened the box.

"I love you so much Brian. Yes I'll marry you." She said as her voice cracked.

He slid the finger on her hand and stood up picking her up. He kissed her with so much passion. He let her feet touch the ground again and turned to see everyone in the squad room clapping. She was finally getting her happily ever after…


	3. Closer

_**Hey lovely readers! I am back with some more fluff and Bensidy cuteness! I decided to skip a few months into liv's pregnancy. So review and enjoy! Xox. **_

_3 months later:_

"Bri slow down I'm already out of breathe." She said holding her stomach.

He was rushing her down the street. He had a surprise waiting for her at home and he showed up at work and picked her up.

They finally got to their apartment and he rushed to unlock the door.

"Brian slow down, babe." She laughed.

She saw the kennel sitting in the living room and looked over at Brian.

"Go unlock it!" He smiled.

She walked over and undid the latch and a little white tea cup yorkie ran out.

"Oh my god Brian, it's so cute!" She squealed.

Brian reached over embracing her and kisses her forehead.

"Well happy birthday baby. I love you."

"I love you to and thank you." She smiled. "So in two weeks we get to find out what we are having, I'm excited."

"Well I know boy or girl, we'll still have the most beautiful baby ever because you are the mother."

"Aren't you cheesy?" She laughed and poked his nose.

…

Olivia laid in bed with their girl puppy that they couldn't decide her name. Brian wanted it something silly but Olivia wanted something easy for the baby to say when it got older. So they said they would talk about it later after he got home from work.

She heard the dog whine and figured she'd take her out quick.

"C'mon baby." She called to the dog. "I wanna go get food anyways." She sighed as she slipped her boots on.

Olivia walked into her normal coffee shop that had the doughnuts she was craving. She waited in line and order. She was looking down at the floor when she heard a familiar voice…an old friend.

"Elliot?" She asked and looked up.

He looked the same. She could see the dark circles and the sad look on his face.

"Liv…you…your pregnant." He stuttered.

"Yeah. I even have a fiancé, a lot has changed."

She heard her number called and grabbed her bag.

"It was nice seeing you, Liv."

"It was nice seeing you, because now I know you aren't dead or hurt. You look just fine and you haven't tried to talk to me in 2 years. Now I can officially move on with my life. Good bye Elliot."

She walked out of the store without looking back and she walked home and found Brian cooking. She smiled at him and sighed in relive. She was glad she was with Brian, maybe at first she didn't know what she wanted because she was still unsteady, but as she looks at him she can seriously say that she is happy for once and there is nothing and nobody holding her back. She was sure that Brian was the one she was meant to be with no matter how cliché that sounded.

"Hey babe where did you go?"

She lifted the bag and he laughed. She walked and sat on the stool facing him. He watched as she had the sugar covered doughnut.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked as he sighed.

"Just how far we've come and how lucky I got. But I worry sometimes Liv…"

She gave him a weird look.

"I worry that you aren't really here. I mean you are physically but emotionally, are you? It scares me how much I feel for you and how much I changed because I wanted to be better for you. I just have done so much and I don't want to lose you to him. But, if you're already gone I don't think there's much I can do…"

Olivia looked a little worried and confused. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. He noticed her look and he placed her phone down and she saw a text from Elliot Stabler. She sighed and read it, '_Liv, I never tried seeing you or contacting you because I was horrible to you over the years and I noticed that after I left. You are too good for me to be your partner. I would still like to be in your life and be a part of that little baby's life to. You were always there for my kids. Anyway, if you aren't interested in speaking to me, I get it. Oh and Happy Birthday Olivia…'_

She looked up at Brian and sighed.

"You are the love of my life Bri. Okay, Elliot he is nothing but a friend and a former partner, that ship as sailed. I would like him to be in my life still. He was my best friend, but if you are uncomfortable with that then I will delete the message and not respond. I love you Brian Cassidy, I am marrying you, I am pregnant with your baby, not Elliot. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Okay?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a big sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you and I never want to lose you, Olivia." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you to and I couldn't live without you." She tightened her grip on him.

"You can text him back. I want you to be able to be friends, I trust you."

She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly.

…

_2 weeks later:_

Olivia had talked to Elliot and they decided to be friends. He and Brian got along so well and watched football together almost every Sunday.

It seemed her due day was getting closer and closer. She was 6 months today…only 3 months to go until she would be able to hold her baby.

She sat with the puppy in bed texting Elliot about Eli, when Brian walked in.

"Hey love." He said as he kicked his boots off.

She looked up and smiled.

"Tomorrow we get to find out what we are having. Are you excited?" She said still typing.

"Of course." He said as he pulled his clothes off.

He looked at her and crawled a crossed the bed and got close to her face, looking over her phone.

"Liv, put the phone down."

"One second."

"Liv…" He said kissing her jaw line and down her neck.

She threw the phone down without finishing her message and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard, running his tongue over her bottom lip. She bit his lip gently and smirked as he pushed his hard on up against her. He lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor.

He groaned when he heard someone knocking. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah it's Sunday." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"I forgot to, damnnit. I'm sorry baby." He said jumping out of bed. "I love you." He smiled.

"Yeah you're lucky I love you. You will make this up to me later!"

"Of course dear." He kissed her and ran out to get the door.

…

Olivia and Brian rushed to get to the doctors; they were late because she had been throwing up all morning. After Brian made her French toast she ran into the bathroom and then she smelled Brian's bacon and got sick again.

"I feel like crap." Olivia groaned as she walked back the doctor's hall.

"I know babe. I'm sorry Mr. Man won't let you eat."

"You've decided it's a boy now?" She said holding her stomach.

He smiled and nodded as they entered the room.

…

"Morning Olivia and Brian!" The doctor greeted.

They smiled. The doctor lifted Olivia's shirt and put on the cold gel. She ran the wand over Olivia's stomach and the room filled with the familiar sound Brian and Olivia both loved.

"You want to know the sex correct."

"Yes." They both said.

"Congrats you are having a boy." She said.

Brian looked at Olivia and laughed.

"Now we know what color to paint the nursery." Olivia smiled.

_**A/N: I hate that the fandom is ALWAYS fighting with the whole EO crap so I gave closer and I still wanted Elliot in her life. So the only EO in here is EO friendship. (:**_


End file.
